


Have and Have Not

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [99]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: There are good days and there are bad days.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #356 – elusive

The good days are plentiful. Sam fits perfectly into his chosen home, in sync with Gene and the rest of their team. He's making a difference, and if he cocks something up? He makes it right, learns from his mistakes.

The bad days are more elusive – Sam's knocked out of alignment, everything suffering for what he gets wrong. They can't count on him – he can't even count on himself. He doesn't belong here, why did he return?

He tries fighting it out, but Gene knocks sense into him with his words alone. They'll try again tomorrow, _together_ , get it right.


End file.
